<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby It’s Cold Outside by amityadmirer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414959">Baby It’s Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer'>amityadmirer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Kissing, Leave a comment and I’ll give you a kiss, Sharing a Bed, amity is a little mean, it’s a little cliche sorry, luz likes to pick fights, make out, room sharing, ski trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the annual ski trip at Blooming High, and Luz is more excited than anything. But when her plans are derailed by a less than satisfactory room assignment, the entire weekend is thrown off. How is she supposed to have a good time when Amity keeps popping around every corner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Room Assignments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who is writing instead of doing her schoolwork? Is it me? Yeah…yeah, it's me. I can feel my mental health draining out of me. Counts of wanting to kill myself as of mid-day: 12</p><p>(P.S. I know the name is cliche and Shannon tried to talk me out of it, but I refuse😈)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz  </p><p>I was excited for the ski trip, that was, until I had to wake up at 4:30 on a weekend just to board the bus on time.</p><p>No. I get it—the bus ride is long up to the mountains and if we want to hit the hills at a reasonable hour, we have to get going, but that’s still no excuse for them to take away my Saturday morning sleep in.</p><p>I dragged my feet from the car, weighed down by my exhaustion and also skis. It was my first overnight school trip, so I had come prepared. Even though we didn’t know who we were rooming with, Willow and I had been dropping hints to King and Eda that we wanted to be together. Since we were their favorite students, I hoped they would honor the request.</p><p>In preparation for what I was sure to be the best sleepover ever, I had packed all of our favorite snacks. Oreos specifically. So. Many. Oreos.</p><p>“Mija, are you ready?” my mom asked, walking up behind me with my ski boots.</p><p> “Um, I think so…” I said, pulling my cat-eared earmuffs down so that the cold couldn’t get to the exposed bits of skin. “I mean if I'm missing anything, I bet I could borrow from Gus or Willow. They’re both super prepared. They did this last year, remember?” I couldn’t exactly turn around and see her facial expressions, but I assume she was nodding along with me.</p><p>“Alright…” she sounded unsure.</p><p>“What are you afraid of me leaving you or something?” I teased, leaning the skis against the side of the bus where King was loading our bags.</p><p>She gave me a soft look and leaned over, ruffling my hair with a gloved hand. “A little bit.” Sighing, she pushed me away playfully.</p><p>I giggled, reaching over and pulling her into a hug. “I'm going to be fine mama. You can always call me.”</p><p>We pulled apart and she handed me my boots. “Fine, just don't go and break yourself while you're 5 hours away from me alright?” she gave me a strict look, and I smiled.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” I replied, saluting her.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” she grumbled, shaking her head as she made her way out of the cold, back to the car.</p><p>I turned to the bus. It was one of those cool ones, the fancy busses that tourists go on and that whole thing. Separate seats, arm rests, bathroom in the back—it had all the amenities!</p><p>“Morning’ King!” I said, feeling a little more awake.</p><p>The young teacher looked up from where he was piling student’s ski luggage into the space under the bus. “Hey Luz, glad you're coming this year!” he flashed me a brief smile before returning to work.</p><p>I walked up to the doors and slung myself inside of the warm bus. Immediately I needed to peel off my coat to refrain from getting a headache from the heat and looked around. The whole ski club was here, freshmen to seniors, and I scoured my classmates faces for familiar ones.</p><p>I spotted Willow and Gus sitting by the back. They both caught my eye and waved, breaking out into identical grins. I waved back and started to make my way back there when a familiar voice interrupted me.</p><p>“Oh look, the trio of losers is complete. Luz finally decided to come.”</p><p>I turned abruptly to meet Amity, sitting in the front seat, looking smug.</p><p>“Amity.” I replied through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Hi Luz, glad you came. It's not every day I get to watch you make a fool of yourself…oh, oh wait it is!” she flashed me a fake smile and Boscha snickered next to her.</p><p>My face went hot, and I felt a flash of anger go through me. “Wow Amity, you haven’t even seen me ski yet.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, and it's not like I have to. You're going to be a baby skier like your friends back there.” She gestured to Gus and Willow, “All they do is the bunny hill, and I bet you're just like them.”</p><p>“I could beat you in a race any day.” I said, glaring her down.</p><p>She met the gaze, “Alright then loser, try me.” Her face was tilted up in challenge, and I caught a little glint of something more. Amusement? Excitement?</p><p>“Alright Princess.” I said the word with a sneer, “See you on the slopes.”</p><p>Her eyes flashed for a moment, but I didn’t stick around long enough to see with what, picking up my bag and making my way to the back of the bus.</p><p>“What was with her?” Willow asked when I finally plopped down into the seat. Since there were three of us, and the bus was a two-seater per isle, Gus was sitting with one of his other friend behind us. They were deep in some conversation about D&amp;D for whatever reason.</p><p>“Oh, just Amity being Amity.” I replied, letting my head hit back on the seat in exhaustion. I closed my eyes and groaned, “Why does this have to be so early in the morning?”</p><p>Willow giggled, “Luz it's only 5. I get up around now normally!”</p><p>I snapped my eyes open and gave her a horrified look. “You wake up at this time normally!?” my voice carried a little farther than it should have, and Eda flashed me an annoyed look. I ducked my head. “Are you even human?” I whispered loudly.</p><p>Willow danced her fingers out in front of my face all eerie like. “Noooooo, I am actually an alien!”</p><p>I pushed her hands away playfully, “I knew it! Why are you here then?”</p><p>“To eat your brains!” she sang in an alien voice.</p><p>I laughed, “Good luck finding any here.”</p><p>We both collapsed into laughter, and Eda cleared her throat in the front of the bus.</p><p>“Excuse me!” she shouted, and everyone quieted, turning their attention to the front. “Thank you. Now most of you have already been on this trip, but for those who have not, this is a very fun thing that our school funds. We will not tolerate any…” she was reading off of a clip board. “You know what, this speech sucks. Basically don't do drugs, don't get hurt, don't have sex, and have fun. Now don't tell Principal Bump that I shortened his big monologue. It's his fault he's not coming, so he can't expect me to say it all.”</p><p>I looked over to Willow and mouthed, <em>classic Eda</em>, and she giggled.</p><p>“Any questions?” The bus was silent, and one singular arm shot up. “Yes, Amity?”</p><p>“When will we be getting room assignments?” she asked in the voice she only reserved for teachers. Willow, Gus, and I called it the princess voice.</p><p>Eda grumbled for a moment, leaning over to consult with King. “Um, they’re not completely ready at this time, so we will announce them when we get to the resort!” she said, and the whole bus deflated a bit. “And if that’s all, we can be on our way.” She collapsed into her seat, and the talking resumed.</p><p>Gus tapped me on the shoulder from behind. “Hi Luz!”</p><p>“Hey Gus, how’s your morning going?” I replied, turning my body to face him through the crack in the seat.</p><p>“Pretty good.” He said back, “I'm excited you're coming with us! I'm going to nap, but we’re gonna have so much fun!”</p><p>I smiled back at him, “Definitely!”</p><p>He flashed me a thumbs up, and I fell back against my seat. Maybe I would take a nap too.</p><p>“I assume you're going to sleep until we get there.” Willow said.</p><p>“You legit just read my mind.”</p><p>“You're predictable Luz, go to sleep, I'm gonna need you wide awake later!”</p><p>I grinned, “I brought so many Oreos for tonight.”</p><p>“You better have.”</p><p>We all jerked forward a little bit as the bus pulled away from the curb. We were off!</p><p>I relaxed, closing my eyes and curling up onto the bus seat. I had five hours to fill, and I was going to take the best nap I had ever had.</p><p> </p><p>……………………………</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing.</p><p>My brain felt all groggy, so at first, I was really confused at the noise, but I opened my eyes anyway.</p><p>We were in the mountains now, obvious by the snow littering the ground and the jagged hills we were rounding with the bus. I rubbed my eyes at the sight. My mama never took us up to the mountains like this because she didn’t really know how to ski, and also our weekends were always really busy, so I was excited.</p><p>“What time is it?” I asked, turning around to face Willow who was playing some stupid game on her phone.</p><p>She looked over at me, pausing her game for a moment. “Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken! But seriously Luz, how did you manage to sleep for the full 5 hours and all the way through the first two Harry Potter movies. There were people yelling at the t.v. and everything!”</p><p>Scratched the side of my nose, “I’m just built different.”</p><p>“Yeah right.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “But it's almost 10, we’re going to be pulling into the resort momentarily.”</p><p>As soon as she predicted it, the bus turned into the resort, and I flew to the window in excitement.</p><p>The mountain was exactly like I had pictured it, tall and white with snow, but much larger than the pictures showed on the website. I watched as the tiny humans, the size of ants, skied down the mountain at top speeds. Tiny blobs swung from the ski lifts, and my heart swelled. This was the shit.</p><p>“Students!” Eda called over the noise. “Students!” the excited whispers quieted again. “So, as you see, we’ve made it to the resort! This is great, but there’s a few things to go over before we can release you into the wilderness. One of them being the room assignments.”</p><p>The bus filled with more excited whispers, and Eda sighed.</p><p>“If you don't quiet down then you’ll never know your assignments!” King yelled into the bus, and the space silenced again.</p><p>Eda looked around in satisfaction. “Alright. First the resort has other guests, so we have to be respectful. We don't want them to not invite us back next year. Secondly, there will be no room switching. If you do it secretly, or even if you come up to us and ask, we will not invite you back next year. I swear to god if one of you complains, I will be leaving you out in the cold to fend for yourselves. Got it?”</p><p>We all nodded. No one wanted to be on Eda’s bad side.</p><p>“And then finally, curfew is 11:30. We will be taping your doors, so no late-night rendezvous.” She gave a few select students stern looks. “Then here are your assignments. Willow and Boscha. Gus and Tiny. Amity and Luz…” she kept listing names, but I drowned them out, my head starting to fill with panic and anger.</p><p>I couldn’t hear anything but Eda’s voice echoing “Amity and Luz” over and over again.</p><p>My head was reeling.</p><p>My palms were sweaty.</p><p>It took every ounce of my being not to shoot up out of my seat and demand to be switched. I couldn’t deal with sharing a room with Amity. I could barely deal with Amity, just seeing her for a few minutes a day.</p><p>This was a disaster. This was an absolute disaster.</p><p>What was I supposed to do for the entire weekend, stuck with the girl who hated me the most?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Shannon is currently checking my scalp. You read that right. She keeps whispering things like “wow” and “whoa” and I’m seriously afraid....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph">
  <span>Amity</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>For whatever reason I was burning up. It was probably something around 10 degrees outside while I waited for King to take my skis out of the bus, but I was sweating. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Stupid Eda. Stupid room assignments.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Here you go Amity…you look a little uncomfortable.” King said, sliding me my brand new, noir black skis, and giving me a slightly concerned look. “Are you sweating?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My gloved hand shot up to my face and I tried to rub off any evidence of sweat with a painfully fake smile. “Nope! No it's just…melted snow. Yup, I'm just fine!” I grabbed my skis, along with my boots and other things, and tore away from the conversation. King was the last person I wanted to talk about this with.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>On my way towards the resort, a familiar pair of earmuffs flashed into view, and I froze. Luz. She didn’t notice me yet, but I could see the hint of an annoyed look on her face. She was standing over with Gus and Willow, holding onto a pair of worn skis. She looked freezing, snuggled in her oversized jacket with her nose a brilliant red color.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My mental alarms were going off like crazy. Luz Noceda, the girl was going to be sharing a room with me. Luz Noceda, the girl I've been picking on for the past year. Luz Noceda, the girl I've had the biggest crush on since I knew what a crush was, and now I was going to die. I was going to curl up into a ball and die because I've fucked the fuck up and now I can't have one conversation with her without bullying her mercilessly. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Suddenly my eyes picked up movement, and I watched helplessly as Luz herself made her way up to where I was still frozen standing.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My mouth went dry, but I wasn’t about to give myself away now. I needed to still have the upper hand; still act like I hated her guts. Show no weakness.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Luz.” I said coldly, hoping my voice wouldn’t involuntarily crack.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Amity.” She sighed deeply, “I—I don't want this weekend to suck.” She looked defeated for some reason, then it occurred that it was because of her room assignment with me.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Me neither.” I said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Right, so I was hoping that we could try to be civil with each other, at least while we’re at the mountain. I don't know why you hate me, but could you just like…not? For the weekend?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I stared at her dumbly. “I don't hate you.” Was all I managed to say.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She tilted her head slightly as if to call my bluff. “Sure…”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Luz, I don't hate you, I just…” I just what? I'm just madly in love with you and have no idea what to say when I see your face, so I just make fun of it? Nice one Amity. Really.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Giving me a confused look, she shifted her skiing gear so it wouldn’t fall. “Well whatever your whole deal is,” she made a circular motion towards me with her hand, “just give it a break for the weekend. You can go right back to being your normal Amity self when we get back to school.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Before I could ask any more questions, or do just about anything, Luz was off, lugging her ski things behind her. For a moment I just stood there looking like an idiot until another person tapped me on my shoulder, and I spun around.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Blight.” Boscha said, giving Luz a disgusted look, “I'm glad to have caught you before you hit the mountain. We were going to head up, if you wanted to join.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I looked behind her to the little group of minions she had collected and sighed. “Um, sure. Let me just go put down my things and whatever.” I replied in a bored tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Alright, we’ll be at the lift.” She said cheerfully, choosing to ignore my obvious lack of interest. “Sorry about the loser by the way. I would much prefer you rooming with me instead of that Willow bitch, but whatever.” She swept her hair aside and made her way to the resort, not giving me a second glance. Her posy followed in suit, many of them not caring to say hi to me as they walked by.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>When I was finally left alone in the parking lot, I let out the groan I was holding in. When I had signed up for this, I didn’t know how much I would already regret it in the first 20 minutes of getting to the mountain. Hopefully things wouldn’t get worse.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>………………………..</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Things got worse. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>We were skiing for a few hours before anything eventful happened. Mostly the experience blended all together, hills after hills, same people, same horrible nipping wind that had a tendency to slip into the cracks of your clothing and sting your skin a raw red color. It was just like skiing back home with the twins on the weekends, and that was the problem, I was bored.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Not that I <em>really</em> wanted to see Luz again, but I did. Since she had confronted me in the parking lot, she seemed to have disappeared. Whenever I spotted a familiar looking coat or pair of earmuffs, my heart would speed up, but my excitement would falter when I saw that it was in fact just another stranger. I hated feeling this way, but I couldn’t stop it. Believe me, if I could get rid of this stupid crush, I would have.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>It was about lunch time when I had finally had enough of Boscha. She wasn’t even a skier, but a snowboarder who wanted to spend more time showing off her jumps and tricks than doing any actual skiing, and I had yet to even make it to the top of the mountain for some of the harder trails, or even race anyone! </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>It was easy to slip out of the group—people were barely paying attention to me anyway, so I just slid down a nearby trail and followed it to the base of the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>It was nice to finally be alone. My favorite part of skiing was when I was by myself, the landscape blurring past me and everything disappearing into snow and ice and sky. In moments like this I felt truly alive. I was just another skier on the mountain. Not a Blight. Not the top student. Not Amity, but instead just another part of the snow dusted decorations. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>And then I was at the ski lifts, and the moment was over.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I skied over to the singles line. I wanted at least one full run of the mountain from the top before lunch, and it didn’t much matter if I did it alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>The line seemed to go on forever, and my legs started to become sore. There was shuffling behind me, but I was much more focused on the people in front as they began, one by one, to drop out of the line until I was the first.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“You two, go with those doubles.” The, rather attractive, ski resort employee said, pointing to a group of 2 people, and I skied forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I wasn’t even standing next the other couple before the person next to me tapped my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Amity?” they asked, voice a mixture of confusion and annoyance. I would have recognized it anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Wait, Luz?” I asked, pulling my ski goggles from my face to give her a better look.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>No wonder I hadn’t recognized her, she was pelted in snow from head to toe. She resembled more of an abominable snowman than a girl, and I stifled a laugh. “You look ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Hey!” she protested, but after looking down, laughed too. We moved forward towards the lift.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here.” I teased, trying to brush a little bit of the snow off of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She shook the rest of her body off, not all that similarly to how a dog would, and snow sprayed me as well as a few other nearby people. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Thanks…” I said, brushing off the snow.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“My bad!”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>We moved up in line, and made it to where we would get on the ski lift. Our conversation was halted for a moment while we boarded, but once we were on and situated, I became aware of how lose we were, and if not for the layers of snow gear in the way, our bodies would be fully pressed against each other. A blush went straight to my face, and I was grateful for the wind. No one would be able to tell that the red on my face was any different from the red from the cold.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“So then, where are you headed?” Luz asked after a moment, turning to face me.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“I was just going to the top of the mountain for one last before lunch. How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She brushed her nose with her glove. “I don't know actually. I’ve been with Willow and Gus at the bunny hill for a while, so this is my first actual run.” She sounded slightly self-conscious.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I could have made a bunny hill joke, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment. “You could join me.” I offered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Or, I do think you said something about a race earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Her eyes lit up. “I am going to crush you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Sure.” I said, challengingly. “It's your first run of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She scoffed, “Yeah so what? I could take you any day, any time. Try me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My eyes widened while my brain cycled through a bunch of dirty scenarios I had dreamed up where she had said the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Let’s see how that holds up.” I said, feeling guilty about the number of pg-13 things going through my head.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>We fell into silence for the last few minutes up the mountain. Luz might have been fine, and I may have looked it, but inside my heart was racing. This was even more witty banter than we exchanged on a normal school day, and usually neither of us went through with the threats we made. But this time, this time I was actually going to race my crush down the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>When we got to the top, both of us slid off the lift easily, and she waited for me down the trail. When I caught up, she flashed me a look, pulling her goggles down and her scarf up. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Where are we racing from?” she asked, poking me with her pole.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Hm, I was thinking…here!” I pushed off with my poles, beginning to speed down the mountain without giving Luz a second glance.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>From behind me I heard Luz yell, “Not fair!” and I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>We were right at the top of a diamond hill, the second hardest on the mountain, and I glanced out at the view. I could see right down to the resort and all the area around. It made me feel so small to look at the landscape from above, miles of untouched mountains and trees blanketing the world around me. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>For a brief moment I was flying, soaring at top speeds down the hill, feeling the snow and ice fly out from behind me while I tore down the mountain. Luz was on my tail, but I had enough of a head start to be confident in my winning. I don't know if it was out of stupidity or excitement, but I snuck a look back at my competitor. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz was right on my tail, racing with the same serious expression on her face. I melted, giving in and sighing at her scrunched-up face. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>For a moment everything felt perfect. It felt as though I might actually have a fun time on this ski trip, and that maybe I could figure out how to deal with my feelings about Luz. For that one beautiful moment while I soared through the air, something wonderful sparked in my chest. Something like joy, but all the more sweeter. For that moment I felt alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>And that moment ended abruptly when I hit a mogul, and everything went black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Clinic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly the rip amity comments have me rolling! Y’all are great:)<br/>Also there will be one more chapter. I hope to finish it by tomorrow, but I’m tired and also I have homework...so we’ll see!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph">Luz</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Hey kid, want a water?” the medical clinic receptionist asked me, holding out a small plastic cup of water.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I looked up and smiled, taking it. “Thanks. Um, do you know when I can go and see my friend?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I was sitting in the reception area of the ski resort all alone. King and Eda had both been called but were yet to arrive. The room was nice, sterile, but nice, and I flipped through a few random magazines while I waited for Amity to come out, or for me to go in and see her.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My brain kept replaying the moment in my head. Her looking back at me with one of the purest smiles I had ever seen, making my heart flutter, and then her not seeing the snow mound in the way, flying into the air, and crashing in a rather painful way. She had completely blacked out, and I didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t until a random skier saw what happened and called the clinic did anything really start to happen. Amity was carried onto a stretcher and brought down the mountain, me taking the rear. There was no way I was going to leave her alone in a moment like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Sorry sweetie, I don't think the physician is done checking her out yet. She took quite the tumble.” The receptionist, who looked to be in her early 30’s with bright red curly hair and cute grandma glasses, gave me a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Thanks anyway.” I said, trying not to sound too disappointed. I wanted to know if Amity was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Kid!” a voice yelled, and I swiveled to the front door where Eda was standing, covered in snow, looking frantic.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Eda! Amity’s in the back but they won’t let me see her. I'm glad you're here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She brushed off some snow by the door, stomping her boots on the painfully dirty rug, and made her way over to me. She seemed more anxious than I had ever seen her, and it occurred to me the extent that Amity could actually be hurt. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Were you there when it happened?” she asked, serious for once in her life.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Yeah, she didn’t see where she was going and hit a mogul, flying into the air and crashing. She was passed out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Eda shook her head, “Stupid. Stupid, god, why wasn’t she looking ahead of her?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>A red blossomed onto my face and I ducked my head. “She was looking back at me.” I replied sheepishly. There was no reason to feel embarrassed like this, but it didn’t stop the beating in my chest when I thought about her looking back at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“I—I see…” she narrowed her eyes at me, and mine widened in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“It's not like that!” I argued.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Sure kid. I see how she looks at you.” She wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“She does not!” I tried, my voice raising a few octaves. “She hates me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Eda clicked her tongue and shook her head slightly. “If you say so Luz.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Eda—” I began, but was interrupted when a man in a white lab coat walked into the room with a clip board, and I remembered why we were even here in the first place. “Can we see her?” I asked, jumping to my feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>The doctor smiled at my enthusiasm. “Yes you can go in and see her. She's on a few pain meds right now, but she's going to be just fine. Follow me.” He gestured and Eda jumped to her feet, both of us following as the man lead us into a connecting hallway.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>He stopped in front of a closed door and made a shushing motion with his finger. Then, quietly, pushed open the door to reveal a sleeping Amity with her leg in a sling, hung above the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“So what’s the damage?” I heard Eda ask the doctor, but my attention was focused only on Amity. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I rushed to the side of her bed, trying to get a better look of what external damage was done. From what I could tell, the worst of it was just her leg. Her face had a few scratches from what I assumed was the ice in the snow, but other than that, she looked almost peaceful. I’d never gotten to look at Amity while she was sleeping before, but now that I had, I was sure the image would never leave my mind. Her eyes were closed gently, and her nose was scrunched up. Someone had taken her hair down, and it was all swept out of her face, pray a few stray strands. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <em>
    <span>She looked almost beautiful in the yellow fluorescent lighting. I never wanted to forget this moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Suddenly her eyelids fluttered, and I jumped back in surprise. Had I really been standing that close?</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Luz?” she asked groggily, tilting her head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“H—Hi Amity!” I stuttered, “Nice to see you're not dead and all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>It took her a moment to take in her surroundings, but when she did, she groaned. “What did I do!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>The doctor rushed forward, taking my place next to her, and I moved back next to Eda.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“<em>It's not like that.</em>” She mocked, whispering in my ear, and I went red again.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Can you be serious for one moment?” I asked, but she just chuckled, walking closer to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“I thought I told you not to get hurt.” She teased Amity, poking the sling carefully. “You look a little broken to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Amity breathed out a laugh, pulling herself into a more comfortable position on the bed. “I didn’t mean to! I got distracted okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I swear I could see the hint of a blush at the word distracted, and I didn’t like how my heart fluttered in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“It's alright kid, we’ve all been there. You're just lucky you only broke your foot. When I was your age and skiing, I almost broke my neck. Had a brace for 6 weeks and everything. I think you’ll live.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Amity turned to the doctor. “Do you really think so? Do you really think I can survive this?” she joked, and I bit back a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Since when did I find Amity Blight funny?</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>The doctor shifted his weight, tapping his clipboard with a pen. “I don't know Amity; you took quite the fall. I’m afraid you only have a few hours.” He broke out into a smile, “Oh I’m just joking. You’ll be all fine in a few weeks. I have a few last tests to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything, but then I think this fine lady can take you back to your room for the night.” He gestured to me, and I waved.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“I will be at your service all night!” I replied cheerfully, and she blushed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>The doctor smiled at the two of us. “Perfect. Then, until she needs the help, do you mind waiting in the lobby. I have a few things to run by Eda and her alone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure.” I said, backing out of the room. “Just call me when you need me.” I flashed the group finger guns before I fell backwards out the door, narrowly missing falling into another person.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Amity giggled, and I ran my fingers through my hair. Could my heart stop beating so hard for one minute!?</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>……………………</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>The wind tore at my scarf, trying to tug it from my face as Amity and I made the trek back into the main resort lodge. My hands darted out to catch it, throwing Amity off balance from where she was half clinging to my arm. She was wearing one of those boot things so that she could walk, but no crutches.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Whoa!” she shouted, starting to slip on the icy pavement.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Right before her leg was about to get hurt again, and she smashed into the concrete, I remembered myself, scooping down and catching her before she hit the ground. “Sorry!” I exclaimed as we both caught our breath. In the process I had lost my scarf to the wind and began to look around frantically for it. It was my mothers. She had knitted it for me last Christmas. The thought of losing it brought a pang of sadness to my chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Thanks.” Amity said shyly. She was laying in my arms like some bride after a wedding, or a princess in the movies. But I was still looking for my article of clothing, too lost to pay attention to how cute the moment might have been. “What are you looking for?” she asked after a moment, seeing my eyes dart back and forth across the snowy landscape.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“It's just my scarf. My mother made it for me and—”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Amity smiled, holding up a red scarf in the hand she had hidden from me. “Is this it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I broke out into a grin. “How did you manage to fall and catch my scarf?” </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She shrugged, “I'm cool like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My expression melted, and I stared into her eyes. “Yeah.” Amity blinked a few times rapidly, and I collected myself. “Let’s get you back inside, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I was careful this time to not lose any other articles of clothing, walking slowly as I carried Amity the rest of the way into the resort. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>When we did finally make it inside, I set the green-haired girl down gently. We both removed our coats, relived we were out of the frigid wind. It was much later now, almost dinner, and we both realized how hungry we were as soon as we caught whiff of the buffet dinner from inside the dining hall. It was crazy to think I had stayed in the clinic with her the entire afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“You hungry?” I asked, folding my jacket over my arm, “Cuz I’m really hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“I could eat.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Want to go inside the dining hall, or crash in our room?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She mulled the two ideas over, “Dining hall.” She decided, tugging on my arm towards the loud room. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Dining room it is!” I replied with a grin, holding her arm steady, feeling the heat radiate from her skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My heart took the moment to begin to thump very loudly in my chest as I stared at her. Where had all that anger gone? Where was that seething feeling I had felt when I saw her in the hallways? It couldn’t have disappeared in just a day, could it have? </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“What are you standing there for?” she asked, looking back at me with a glint in her eye, “Lets eat.” And with a lovesick smile painted on my lip, I let her drag me to dinner. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scary Movie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph">
  <span>Amity</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Was it just me, or was Luz flirting with me? </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>We had spent the entire evening together, her stuck to my side, helping me out whenever I needed anything. There were things I could have easily done, like grab napkins and throw out my trash, but whenever I went to move, she was there with a helping hand. I was starting to feel like her nickname for me, princess, and I wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Back to the room?” she asked me, holding out an opened hand, and looking at me intensely with those dazzling hazel-brown eyes. Her small smile made my breath catch, and I stared down at her inviting hand. When I failed to answer she rolled her eyes. “Sorry, forgive me. Would you like to go back to the room <em>princess</em>.” She said it teasingly, but a red tinted her cheeks, and she licked her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“I would.” I replied, placing my hand in hers. I had so many butterflies in my stomach that I was worried about the food I had just eaten. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz took no time lacing her fingers through mine and pulled me to a wobbly stand. The hand wasn’t as supportive as her arm, but there was no way in hell that I was going to separate myself from her. For all I knew, when we got back to school, she’d act like this never happened. This could be my only moment to actually be close to her, and I wasn’t about to waste it.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>We made our slow retreat from the dining room. She was patient and extra careful to give me time to catch up if she ever began walking fast, and we got back to our shared room in no time. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Since we had missed the check in time where all the other students got to put their stuff in their rooms after lunch, King had done it for us, and a nice little note was sitting on the bed in his awful handwriting. Luz unlaced her hand from mine and rushed over to open it. I tried to hide the sinking feeling of disappointment from my face at us seperating. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Look, King left you a get well soon note!” Luz explained, inspecting the letter closely. “Or at least, that’s what I think it says.” She opened the paper to show me how illegible the writing was, and I giggled.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“How is he even a teacher? I think I've met babies with better handwriting!”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz laughed too, dropping the note on the desk and picking up the channel list for the television instead. “Hey, wanna watch a movie?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>My eyes flickered to the singular king bed. We would probably sit close, almost touching, hands inches away from each other. My head swirled with hypotheticals, and I almost forgot to answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Do they have any scary ones?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz gave me a somewhat grossed-out look. “How can you watch those? I always get so scared.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I met her gaze and smirked. “I mean if you're too much of a pussy you can hold onto my hand at the scary bits.” I hoped that my flirtation didn’t show any anxieties that were bubbling up in my chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Her face went red, “I'm not a pussy! But um, I might need to take you up on that. They have Us. I heard that was good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I tried not to stare at her flaming red face, but I couldn’t stop. She was definitely blushing at what I said.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Us is so good!” I exclaimed, flopping down on the bed, “But it’s really scary. Or at least, you might find it a little much.” I gave her a taunting smile, and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“At least I’ll have you to save me if it gets to be ‘a little much.’” She replied in the same flirtatious tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Smiling, Luz jumped backwards onto the bed, narrowly missing me. For a moment she just laid there, staring up at the ceiling and relaxing for what I assumed might be the first time today. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Have you talked to Gus or Willow today?” I asked, suddenly feeling bad for stealing her away from her friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz, who was still splayed out on the bed dramatically, turned her head towards me. “Um, yeah! We talked during dinner and I told them about you—er, what happened to you anyway. They get it, and I'm sure I can ski with them tomorrow for a bit. That is, only if you're going to be fine without me.” The gentle tone in her voice made me blush slightly, and I turned away. I didn’t know that someone <em>caring</em> about me could make me feel all gushy inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Oh, I don't mind at all.” I said, still not meeting her gaze. “Um, want to put the movie on?” I pulled myself up further towards the headboard and relaxed against the pillows and sheets. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz pulled up the movie quickly, pressed play, and then got up. I didn’t see what she was doing for a moment, but when she turned around, she had a whole family pack of double stuff Oreos and the biggest smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Want one?”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“What sort of question is that?!” I asked, reaching my hands out in a grabbing motion. “Gimmie.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She laughed, jumping back onto the bed, and slid right up next to me. My arm went right around her shoulder as reflex, and her head plopped right onto my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>For the first few minutes of the movie, I didn’t process anything that was happening because all I could focus on was her body on mine. I could feel every atom of mine that touched hers, and half of my body was on fire. Luz on the other hand didn’t seem to notice my distress, and for that I was glad. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Eventually we started to get into the movie, and I could tell Luz was terrified. Every so often she would grab onto my arm and squeeze her eyes shut at the screen. I felt sort of bad for putting her up to this, but in a way, I wasn’t. It's not like I <em>minded</em> the extra attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“How do you even watch this?” she asked after a while, her eyes looking anywhere but the television screen.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“I like the adrenaline rush.” I replied, grabbing an Oreo. “And also it's fun.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz shifted her weight, looking over at me with a horrified look on her face. “How do you actually enjoy this! This is not ‘fun!’”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I looked right back at her, feeling brave. “I guess it helps when a pretty girl is holding your hand too. Relives some of the stress and everything.” </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>For a moment Luz didn’t move. Her eyes flickered down to my lips, and I licked them subconsciously. Neither of us said anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Do you make a lot of pretty girls watch movies with you?” she finally asked, her voice a bit quieter than before. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Now I was looking right back at her lips, not really knowing what was happening. “No, just you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>The silence that followed wasn’t the same as the silences we had shared before. Instead of awkwardness and anger, or any other emotions that might have filled the electrified air when we would find ourselves together without a word to exchange, this silence felt comfortable. There was nothing but the sounds of our hearts thumping loudly in our chests. Nothing but the shallow breathing in the space between our two mouths, a space that I realized was much smaller and closer together than I had anticipated. There was nothing but her, not the tv in the background, or the butterflies in my chest, or anything that could have distracted me in any other moment. Just Luz and I, looking back and forth, both asking a question with our eyes that neither of us dared to utter out loud.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I leaned in, and our lips collided. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>She smiled into the kiss, deepening it as her hand cupped my cheek and the other pulled me closer around my waist. I was on cloud nine—no—I was beyond that. My soul<a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> completely left my body, and I forgot how to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Needless to say, Luz was good at kissing. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>In the background I heard the television still on with somebody yelling, and I began to laugh. We broke apart and Luz had the biggest, dumbest, smile on her face, and I was just laughing. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“What’s so funny?” she asked, eyes crinkling.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“It's just—” I laughed again, falling backwards and looking right up to the ceiling. “It's just that this whole time I've been teasing you, and I could have been kissing you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>Luz flopped right next to me so that we were both looking up at the ceiling together. Her hand found mine, and my fingers laced in hers. “You are pretty stupid, but I guess I didn’t really know how I felt until you broke your foot so.” Then she started to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“So—” I started giggling too, “So all I had to do was break my foot, put on a scary movie, and that’s all it would have taken. I should have done this years ago!”</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Years!?” Luz asked, turning in so that she was facing me on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I turned to face her, and my eyes went wide to see how close our faces were. “I mean…” my face was bright red, and Luz grinned. </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“You like me!” she accused, poking me with her finger, enjoying how my face kept getting redder and redder.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>I sputtered for a moment before poking her right back. “Well you like me too so.” I tried to look serious, but with her looking at me like that, I never stood a chance.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“You have no proof.” She replied, jutting her chin out.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Yeah?” I leaned in closer so that our noses were just about touching.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Yeah.” She whispered, suddenly going red as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>“Then let’s see if we can fix that.” I said, smiling and pressing our lips together again.</span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span>And even though outside was below zero, inside with Luz pressed against me, my whole world was on fire.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I love you all!! Please do your homework, get some water, eat some food, and as always, stay safe!!! I hope you enjoyed reading 😋</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A mogul is a bump or mound of hard snow on a ski slope.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>